Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom-Une fin alternative
by Eris0
Summary: Et si Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom s'était terminé d'une autre façon? Voici ici une version différente de celle que nous connaissons tous.


_AVERTISSEMENT: Ce qui va suivre contient des éléments-clés ainsi que des révélations de l'anime Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu ou que vous êtes encore en train de visionner les épisodes de ce dernier, ne lisez pas cette fic car vous risquez d'être spoilés. Sur ce, passons aux choses sérieuses._

 _Bonjour tout le monde. Bien que je sois inscrite ici depuis un moment, je ne m'étais jamais exercée aux one-shots. Celui-là est mon premier et il est un peu particulier. En effet, il s'agit d'une fin alternative d'un anime que j'aime beaucoup mais dont je trouve la fin originale plutôt moyenne et mal gérée. Je me suis donc dit qu'il valait mieux que je crée ma propre fin de l'histoire pour me sentir pleinement satisfaite de cette dernière. Bon assez blablaté. C'est parti pour ma fin alternative de Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom._

"-Nous sommes arrivés, dit Reiji à Elen qui s'était réveillée"

Ils descendirent du bus et regardèrent le paysage. Elen n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était ébahie. Elle s'y trouvait enfin! Le lieu qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves et où elle ne pensait jamais être. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant elle était surprise. C'était bel et bien la vaste étendue d'herbes et de fleurs qu'elle voyait quand elle s'endormait. Le ciel était bleu et il y avait également des montagnes à perte de vue.

Inquiet par l'immobilité de la jeune fille, Reiji tourna le regard vers elle. Elen avança vers le paysage tout en évitant de trop s'approcher des fleurs car il était dit que dans cette région, elles étaient empoisonnées et qu'il fallait rester à une distance raisonnable d'elles. Elle regarda le ciel et leva une main vers ce dernier comme si elle cherchait à s'en emparer.

" _-Si vous êtes un Mongol, vous ne pourrez jamais oublier le ciel. Le ciel et les nuages seront toujours dans vos gênes,_ avait dit cet homme qui avait indiqué cet endroit aux deux jeunes gens, _Vous le saurez quand vous le regarderez le ciel."_

Le ciel. Elle n'y avait que lui dans ses rêves. C'était évident. Ainsi, le ciel était la seule chose que Scythe n'avait pas réussi à effacer de la mémoire d'Elen. Cet homme avait dit vrai. Elen était bel et bien une Mongole avant de devenir Ein. Ses origines. Tout comme Zwei qui avait découvert que son nom était Reiji Azuma et qu'il était japonais, Ein venait de découvrir son pays de naissance. Non, pas Ein. Elen.

"-Nous n'avons pas besoin de chercher plus loin, dit la jeune fille en baissant la main

-Tu en es sûre? demanda Reiji

-Ca me suffit. Je me rappelle de ce ciel. J'en ai toujours rêvé. Maintenant, je suis heureuse."

Le soleil commença à se coucher. Le ciel était devenu rouge-orangé. Cela était joli à voir dans le paysage en particulier sur les montagnes dont la verdure émeraude se mêlait en harmonie avec ce qui ressemblait à un pur diamant rouge. Reiji regardait Elen tout en observant le soleil couchant perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était décidé à agir pour ce qu'il estimait être juste. Et c'était également le cas d'Elen. Elle aussi avait longtemps réfléchi. Elle n'avait plus à hésiter sur ses actions car elle ne devait faire que ce qu'elle estimait être bien.

" _-Même si j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir beaucoup de promesses, il y a une promesse que je dois tenir quoiqu'il arrive._

 _-Désormais, je n'ai plus à chercher quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai rien à trouver de plus car je sais d'où je viens et que j'ai le nom que tu m'as donné._

 _-Je te ferai sourire._

 _-J'aurai toujours les souvenirs du temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Et j'aurai aussi ceux de notre nouvelle vie._

 _-Un jour, je te rendrai ton véritable sourire, j'en suis sûr._

 _-C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à vivre. Être sûre que j'existe en tant que moi-même et...toi."_

Elen se releva et se tourna vers Reiji. Elle eût un petit sourire. Reiji fut d'abord surprit, car il ne l'avait pas vu faire cette action jusque à ce moment-là, mais il répondit à son sourire.

 _Un an plus tard_

Dans leur maison isolée de Craize, Reiji et Elen prenaient du bon temps dans leur salon. Elen massait son compagnon qui gémissait de plaisir tandis qu'elle lui embrassait la nuque entre chaque mouvement de main. Au bout d'un moment, l'attention d'Elen fut détournée par le contenu du vase qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

"-Je vois que les fleurs t'intéressent toujours autant, dit Reiji amusé en sentant que les mains de sa compagne se montraient moins expertes que peu de temps auparavant

-Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de mon amour pour les fleurs, protesta Elen

-Je ne m'en moque pas. Au contraire. J'aime te voir les regarder parce que ça me fait penser au plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Reiji..."

Un an auparavant, Reiji et Elen étaient allés en Mongolie. Ce jour-là, Elen avait enfin retrouvé la trace de sa vraie identité. Elle n'avait pas eût besoin d'autre chose que ce paysage qui avait parcouru ses rêves et qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle et Reiji savaient tous deux qui ils étaient après ce moment. Lui avait su qu'il était japonais bien avant ce moment et elle avait découvert qu'elle était Mongole à cet instant-là. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se sentir complets. Un peu plus tard, le soleil se couchait et le ciel devenait rouge-orangé. Elen s'était tournée vers Reiji. Son sourire avait surprit Reiji, car il ne l'avait pas vu faire cette action jusqu'à ce moment précis, mais il avait répondu à son sourire. A cet instant-là, Elen était revenue vers lui et s'était jetée sur son torse tout en entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Reiji n'avait pas dit un mot mais avait entouré la taille de la jeune fille. Après ça, ils s'étaient regardés comme si chacun des deux demandait à l'autre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots. Alors sans réfléchir, sans rien dire, sans avoir prévu quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était léger, doux. Et pourtant, ils avaient sût que ce serait un moment qui changerait leurs vies à jamais. Jusqu'à cet instant, ils avaient décidés d'ignorer leurs sentiments parce qu'Elen se sentait incomplète et que le chagrin de Reiji était encore trop grand. Mais à ce moment précis, leurs chagrins étaient loin derrière eux et ils s'étaient permis de laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer. Peu après, ils avaient cherchés un autre endroit où ils auraient eût une bien meilleure intimité. Ils avaient eût la chance de tomber sur un vieil homme qui se déplaçait en carriole. Il s'était demandé ce que deux jeunes gens ressemblant à des touristes pouvaient faire dans un endroit aussi isolé. Il n'aimait pas accueillir des gens chez lui mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de bus avant le lendemain matin, il avait dit qu'il aurait été criminel de les laisser seuls en pleine nuit. Ainsi, ils les avaient accueillis sur sa charrette et les avaient amenés jusqu'à une cabane à plusieurs mètres de sa maison où il y avait un matelas sur lequel ils pourraient dormir tranquillement. Cependant, Reiji et Elen n'avaient pas passé la nuit à dormir. Même si la cabane n'était pas un endroit très luxueux, ils s'en étaient fichus. Tout ce qu'ils avaient voulus, c'était un lieu où ils auraient pu exprimer leurs sentiments enfouis mais qu'ils avaient dû taire à cause de ces conflits sanglants qui n'avaient cessés de les poursuivre depuis qu'on les avaient arrachés de leurs pays respectifs et effacés leurs mémoires de manière totalement arbitraire et injuste. Mais à cet instant-là, il n'y avait plus eût qu'eux deux. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant un paysage de fleurs peu de temps auparavant et cette nuit-là, un paysage de fleurs avait surplombé également la cabane sauf que celui-ci avait été rendu complètement inoffensif par l'homme à la carriole. Si le lieu n'avait pas été aussi isolé, n'importe qui aurait entendu leurs ébats toute la nuit tant ils avaient été bruyants. Mais ils s'en étaient fichus d'être bruyants ou pas. Ils avaient été heureux et c'était tout ce qui avait compté. Pourtant, ils avaient eût peur de s'endormir. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'être terrifiés à l'idée de se réveiller seuls dans ce bâtiment isolé sombre où on les aurait obligés à suivre cet entrainement intensif afin de devenir le terrible assassin Phantom. Alors ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se rassurer, se protéger mutuellement de tout danger et s'étaient endormis apaisés. Le lendemain, chacun des deux s'était éveillé dans les bras de l'autre, rassurés, prouvant que cette nuit-là n'avait pas un rêve. Et chaque jour qui passait le leur rappelait bien.

"-Dire que ça fait déjà un an, dit Elen d'une petite voix

-Oui. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autre chose que ce que j'ai maintenant."

Ils se sourirent. Elen s'allongea aux côtés de son compagnon et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'assoupirent en souriant.

C'était la nuit. Zwei était arrivé au bâtiment désaffecté où tout avait commencé. Il était persuadé que Scythe était derrière l'incendie qui avait provoqué la mort de Cal. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il allait envoyer Ein pour le tuer. Et comme c'était un immonde mégalomane sadique, il l'enverrait sûrement à l'endroit où il avait "créé" ses deux Phantom. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre.

"-C'est là que tout a commencé, pensa-t-il une fois arrivé à destination"

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait gagner mais il était certain d'autre chose. Ein était arrivée à l'aube. C'était là. Ce fameux bâtiment désaffectée où elle avait été entrainé Zwei et où elle avait suivi son propre entrainement. Il ne pouvait rester qu'un seul Phantom. Et ça devait être elle. C'était elle qui avait eut le droit de garder le masque et non lui. Peu importait s'ils avaient été alliés. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle entra dans le bâtiment sordide et se mit à la recherche de Zwei. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. Il était de dos. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il s'arrêta de marcher. Il savait pourquoi elle était là. Il ne chercherait pas à résister. Il n'en avait pas envie. S'il était impuissant, que lui restait-t-il?

"-Tu n'as pas envie de t'enfuir? demanda Ein

-Avec toi comme adversaire, je ne peux pas m'échapper.

-C'est embêtant. Je suis censée me battre contre toi afin de déterminer qui est le meilleur Phantom.

-Je vois. Si c'est comme ça, je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin."

A ces mots, Zwei prit son couteau, ce qui incita également Ein à pendre le sien. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent tandis que Reiji regardait le sinistre masque cachant le visage de la fille qui lui avait permit de ne pas devenir fou alors qu'il n'avait encore aucune identité.

" _-Forte.Même maintenant, il te donne encore des raisons de te battre comme ça. C'est bien le genre de Scythe."_

Ein finit par reprendre l'avantage. Elle se jeta sur Reiji et, déterminée, s'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce.

"-Elen..."

A ces mots, Elen retint son souffle mais elle semblait, néanmoins, toujours prête à frapper. Sa main finit toucher celle de Reiji qui perdit son couteau. Reiji sembla s'apprêter à riposter avec son poing mais au lieu de ça, lâcha son couteau et retira le masque qui cachait le visage de la jeune fille. Son geste permit à Elen de le jeter sur le sol et elle s'apprêta à lui trancher la gorge. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle arrêta son geste. Reiji ne se défendait pas. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était résigné. Il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux ni ce besoin de survivre à tout prix, ni cette folie meurtrière semblable à la sienne. Cela la déstabilisa. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement alors qu'il avait réussi à la désarmer lorsqu'elle l'avait défié quand on l'avait enfermé ici.

"-Pourquoi? demanda Elen

-Je ne peux pas gagner ce combat parce que je ne veux pas gagner un combat contre toi. Si je te tuais et que je m'échappais d'ici, cela ne ferait que prouver que je ne peux être que déçu, manipulé et incapable de protéger ce qui m'est réellement précieux. Je refuse de continuer à vivre comme ça. Alors si le seul moyen pour tout ça s'arrête est que je meures, tue-moi.

-Je vois. Si les choses sont comme ça, je ne peux pas te tuer. Ce serait trop dur pour moi de le faire.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu continues à tuer pour Scythe?

-Tu te trompes."

A ces mots, Elen retira sa chemise. La voyant pratiquement dénudée, Reiji vit une cicatrice sur son ventre. C'était celle qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il avait été obligé de soigner son hémorragie de toute urgence en retirant la balle qu'on lui avait tiré dans le ventre. Oui, Reiji l'avait soignée alors qu'ils étaient censés être devenus ennemis à ce moment-là car Scythe avait trahi Inferno, qu'Ein était restée fidèle à Scythe et que Zwei était censé être fidèle à Inferno. Et pourtant, Reiji s'était moqué des camps à cet instant-là. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui, c'était la vie d'Elen parce qu'elle était plus importante à ses yeux que ces guerres permanentes que se livraient les clans entre eux voire déclenchaient des conflits internes juste pour gravir les échelons et amasser les millions. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus eût que Reiji et Elen loin de Zwei et Ein, les pions d'Inferno et de Scythe. Et c'était également le cas à cet instant précis.

"-Le sens de ma vie est dans cette cicatrice, dit Elen, Tu m'as appris à rester en vie. Depuis que tu as gravé cette marque, j'ai juré de me battre de ma propre volonté. Ce serment que tu as gravé sur mon corps, je l'ai respecté. Mais moi, je n'ai pas ce que tu as. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma vie.

-Elen...

-Nous sommes deux moitiés. Sauf que contrairement à moi, tu suis le chemin que je ne peux pas abandonner. Tu te bats pour ta survie, tu résistes, tu vas de l'avant. En sachant ça, j'ai été capable de vivre, regardant ton rêve en croyant que mon autre moitié vivrait librement dehors. Cette cicatrice m'a toujours rappelé ça. Mais je ne peux pas endurer cette peine éternellement."

A ces mots, elle lui rendit son couteau et tendit sa main vers sa gorge.

"-Alors si tu veux rompre le serment que nous avons fait ce jour-là, tue-moi d'abord. Tout sera enfin terminé.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Tout comme toi, je ne peux plus me battre non plus. Pour le Master, je ne serai plus jamais Phantom. A ses yeux, je ne suis plus qu'une poupée bonne à jeter aux ordures.

-Elen...

-Je t'en supplie, tue-moi. Je ne veux pas être seule dans un monde où tu ne seras plus là.

-Et dire que je croyais avoir tout perdu, dit Reiji en retirant le couteau qu'elle lui forçait à tenir sur sa gorge

-Reiji...

-Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir les promesses que j'avais faites. Mais si la nôtre a duré jusqu'ici, je continuerai à la tenir parce que c'est la seule chose que personne ne nous prendra. Je t'emmènerai loin de Scythe."

Reiji serra tendrement Elen dans ses bras. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer. C'était à la fois des larmes de peur et d'espoir. Mais ils savaient que s'ils ne tentaient pas de lutter pour vivre, ils seraient condamnés à ne jamais croire en quoi ce soit. Ils étaient là et ils venaient de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de lutter l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait décidé qu'ils seraient ennemis qu'ils devaient l'être. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que leurs coeurs qui comptait. Et ils agiraient de leurs propres chefs à partir de cet instant.

Reiji et Elen se réveillèrent. La nuit était tombée. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis en plein après-midi. Chacun des deux semblait à la fois déstabilisés et effrayés. En constatant qu'ils semblaient être tous deux dans le même état émotionnel, ils se relevèrent. Cela ne faisait qu'un an mais leurs rêves étaient encore hantés par le passé. Même s'ils ne faisaient pas toujours des cauchemars et qu'ils menaient une vie calme et heureuse, Inferno leur hantait encore l'esprit. Scythe était peut-être mort, Inferno existait toujours, malheureusement. Et leur première tentative de mener une vie calme et sans histoire le leur avait bien rappelé puisque celle-ci leur avait coûté la perte d'un être cher et s'était terminée dans un bain de sang. Le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'était qu'au final, Inferno était à la fois ce qui faisait leur bonheur et leur malheur. Sans Inferno, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, ne seraient pas en train de vivre dans cette maison là où rien d'autre qu'eux d'eux comptait et où ils étaient comblés et heureux. Mais sans Inferno, ils n'auraient jamais perdu la mémoire, ni tué des tas de gens, ni perdus des êtres chers. De plus, il était plus que probable qu'Inferno était à leur recherche puisqu'en plus de fuir, Elen avait tué Scythe qui avait tout juste eût le temps de reprendre la tête d'Inferno tandis que Reiji s'était occupé des quelques sbires qui l'accompagnaient. Il n'y avait doute, cela avait mit en colère Inferno et ils étaient recherchés par ces monstres qui les avaient enfermés cette cage dont ils s'étaient à nouveau échappés. Reiji et Elen allèrent regarder à la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas être encore tard car quelques voitures passaient sur la route.

"-Tu as peur parfois? demanda Elen

-Souvent, avoua Reiji

-De mourir?

-Non. De ne pas arriver à tenir ma promesse; encore une fois.

-Tu ne dois pas. Tu l'as tenu à partir du moment où nous sommes arrivés en Mongolie.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Oui. Quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai été heureuse à partir du moment où j'ai su d'où je venais. Je me suis sentie complète parce que je me suis sentie humaine et parce que je t'avais.

-Tu m'auras toujours.

-Je sais."

Ils continuèrent de regarder à la fenêtre. La nuit était fraîche, calme et paisible. Ils aimaient ça car ils avaient l'impression de faire partie d'un monde sans danger où rien ne pourrait les atteindre car la paix y régnait en maîtresse. Pourtant, ne disait-on pas "le calme avant la tempête"? Ce n'était pas pour rien que Reiji et Elen avaient gardés leurs armes. Ils devaient être prêts au combat à tout instant. Inferno pouvait toujours revenir les hanter. Et si ça arrivait, ils seraient prêts à lutter contre eux. Pas seulement pour leur survie mais aussi pour leur bonheur que ni eux, ni personne n'avait le droit de leur ôter. Certes, ils vivaient encore dans l'incertitude. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas malheureux. Au contraire, ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à se marier. Certes, sous des fausses identités mais ils avaient été heureux de le faire car ils s'étaient enfin sentis réellement unis. Pas en tant que Ein et Zwei, duo de tueurs Phantom, ni en tant qu'ennemis au nom de conflit interne d'Inferno mais en tant que mari et femme sincèrement amoureux. Si d'autres avaient été à leur place, sans doute n'auraient-t-ils pas fait tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. En particulier s'ils avaient traversés tous les horribles moments où ils avaient doutés, étaient désespérés ou avaient pleurés. Mais à force de se retrouver, ils avaient finit par faire face à l'adversité la tête haute. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Inferno aurait finit par gagner pour de bon et aurait continuer à les manipuler telles des marionnettes. En étant encore à leur recherche, ils avaient sûrement comprit qu'ils n'auraient jamais le contrôle total sur chaque individu et une grande frustration devait leur faire grincer les dents: chose qui rendait le couple assez fier même si, malgré tout, ils vivaient encore dans la crainte. Sans doute d'autres auraient été désespérés et incapables de tenter de mener une vie normale à leur place en se sachant poursuivis en permanence. Peut-être même auraient-t-ils essayé de mettre fin à leurs jours. Pas Reiji et Elen. S'ils avaient vécus des expériences tragiques, tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble leurs avaient fait comprendre que la vie était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Quand il en était temps, il fallait profiter de chaque moment de joie qui s'offrait à soit, de ceux qui pouvaient faire sourire et du bonheur que l'on pouvait trouver au-delà des obstacles et des difficultés. Malgré le sang et les larmes, pour Reiji et Elen, une chose était claire. La mort n'est pas une issue de secours. La mort ne permets pas de mettre fin à ses problèmes. Pour preuve, Cal aurait pu affronter son désespoir et aller de l'avant mais elle avait préféré mourir en tentant de tuer Reiji en tant que nouveau Phantom; mais surtout en tant que marionnette de Scythe qui l'avait corrompu en lui faisant croire que tuer ou être tué était tout ce qui comptait dans le monde au point qu'elle avait oublié que Judy l'avait adoptée pour la faire sourire. Cela prouve que la mort est triste, laide et froide car elle mets prématurément fin à des vies qui auraient put être heureuses si on n'avait pas tenté de les aider à survivre. C'était pour ça que Reiji et Elen avaient fait en sorte de ne plus rien à voir avec Inferno et de continuer à vivre. Parce qu'ils avaient tués des gens qui, eux, voulaient vivre alors, qu'eux, s'ils tentaient de mettre fin ) leurs jours, non seulement, auraient laissés Inferno gagner mais auraient aussi été lâches. En vivant, ils ne niaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils assumaient leurs démons, leurs parts d'ombres car cela faisait partie de ce qu'ils avaient été dans le passé et de ce qu'ils étaient dans leur situation actuelle. Et ils n'oubliaient pas non plus qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Inferno. S'ils se montraient, ils étaient prêt à les attendre les armes à la main. Pour vivre, pour préserver le bonheur, pour exister en tant qu'humains à jamais. Elen se colla contre Reiji. Celui-ci l'entoura de son bras. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent leurs têtes et échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse. Là, ils n'avaient plus envie de penser aux risques, ils voulaient juste profiter de l'instant présent. Comme ils n'étaient plus fatigués, ils décidèrent de sortir dans la nuit où ils profiteraient de la fraîcheur nocturne.

 _Et voilà. C'était ma fin alternative de Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom. Honnêtement, j'aurais aimé que ça se termine comme ça plutôt que la fin pas géniale qu'on a eue dans l'anime. Mais bon, ça c'est que mon imagination. J'espère que ça vous a plu:)_


End file.
